


untitled

by arsonist



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonist/pseuds/arsonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very very tiny little poem i wrote, while i was on my xmfc kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this thinking about erik and charles, though i'm not so sure it makes much sense now. hopefully you can still guess what i was getting at! :T

 

 

                          sunlight plays with  
                          the skin that wraps you up and shields you from all that is the world around us:  
  
                          fear.

 

 

 


End file.
